


Saturday Night

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: What happens when Yami Bakura and Yami Marik party together on a Saturday night?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Psycho shipping

So what if I'm crazier than crazy?

Malik laughed manically behind the wheel of his Chevelle SS. Tonight was going to be fun.

So what if I'm sicker than sick?

Bakura smirked, running a hand through his hair.

So what if I'm out of control?

Bakura walked out, jumping in Malik’s car as it skidded to a stop in front of the run down shack Bakura had a bed in. Gravel went flying as Malik gunned it, pulling out. Bakura laughed, holding onto the window.

Maybe that's what I like about it

Malik pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and offering it to Bakura. He smirked and took it, taking a drag on it as Malik pulled out another and lit it, inhaling deeply.

You can say that I'm going insane

Malik caught Bakura’s eye and laughed insanely, banging his hand on the wheel, golden bracelets and rings a sharp contrast to the bronze skin.

And I'm not quite right  
And that I'm to blame

Bakura chortled as they skidded to a stop outside of a large house. Slamming doors, they tossed out their cigarettes onto the ground, not bothering to stomp them out.

You can say that I'm sick on the inside  
Bet you don't know I like it that way

Walking up to the door, they walked in. There was a party going on…a drunken one from the looks of it. Smoke was collecting in a cloud in the air, the smell of beer and other alcohol was heavy. Malik winked as he and Bakura walked in.

You can say whatever you like

The music was pumping, blaring, and Malik just grinned, grabbing a beer, lighting up another cigarette, and just dancing. Bakura smirked, grabbing a beer himself, but foregoing the cigarette for right now.

The night drug on with much more drinking, dancing, and cigarettes. Bakura kept watching Malik dance and shake that ass on the floor. He was getting turned on.

If it's so wrong I don't wanna be right!

Throwing a cigarette on the ground, stomping it out, Bakura walked up to Malik.

So what if I'm crazier than crazy?

Grabbing Malik around the waist, he turned him around, planting a strong kiss on Malik’s lips. Malik’s eyes widened in surprise, then closed as he leaned into the kiss, cigarette in one hand, bottle of beer in the other, arms going around Bakura’s neck.

So what if I'm sicker than sick?

Smirking, Malik started grinding his hips against Bakura, deepening the kiss. Bakura growled, grabbing Malik’s hips, pulling him closer.

So what if I'm out of control?

Bakura grabbed Malik, pushing and shoving until he had him against a wall in a dark corner. Growling in need, he started kissing and biting down Malik’s neck. Malik smirked, moving his head for access, cigarette back in his mouth.

Maybe that's what I like about it  
So what?  
So what?

Bakura kissed down Malik’s neck. He stopped, pulling back, eyes wild and dark.

You can say that I'm going insane

Malik smirked, dropping the beer bottle and crossing his arms and grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, tossing it aside.

And I'm not quite right

Taking a drag of the cigarette, he tossed it aside on the ground.

And that I'm to blame

He flipped Bakura around and bit his neck. “Ow!” Bakura growled.

I don't care you can say what you want to

Malik grinned, a maniacal glint to his eye, and ran his hands up under Bakura’s shirt.

I am who I am and I'll never be like you

Smirking, he bit Bakura again. Bakura growled, low in his throat.

You can say whatever you like  
If it's so wrong I don't wanna be right!

Malik grinned. “Wanna have some real fun?” he whispered in Bakura’s ear, nibbling on it.

So what if I'm crazier than crazy?

Bakura looked at Malik and smirked. “Oh hell yea.”

So what if I'm sicker than sick?

“Let’s blow this place.” Malik grabbed Bakura’s hand, leading him out.

So what if I'm out of control?

Malik jumped in the car, Bakura slamming his door closed as Malik started the engine. Roaring out into the night, a trail of smoke from the gravel and the fading of taillights followed the two.

Maybe that's what I like about it

Driving for a few minutes, Malik pulled up to a train track. Getting out, he grabbed a blanket and Bakura, dragging him to the rails.

So what?  
So what?

Malik grinned wildly, tossing the blanket down between the rails, followed by Bakura being shoved down on the blanket between the rails.

And when I'm up  
It's better than ever

Malik grinned, working on Bakura’s pants.

And when I'm down  
I'm desperate, and 

Smirked, Malik went down, taking Bakura in his mouth, working him to the edge, and then over.

And when I'm up  
It's better than ever

When done, Bakura flipped Malik over on his back.

And when I'm down  
I'm desperate

Bakura went down, reciprocating until Malik felt as good as he did.

I'm desperate  
I'm desperate

Smiling, they laid in each other’s embrace on the tracks, the moonlight shining down on them.

So what if I'm crazier than crazy?

The wail of the train whistle came over the night

So what if I'm sicker than sick?

The two looked at each other, smirking.

So what if I'm out of control?.

The train whistle got closer

Maybe that's what I like about it

The two psychos started laughing hysterically as the tracks started to shake.

So what?

The train came closer, seconds away…

So what?”

Grabbing each other, heaving, they rolled out of the way of the train, a mere second before it roared by. Laying on top of Bakura, Malik grinned. “I love Saturday nights.”

 

For Mobium Shadow, 2017


End file.
